Name Change
by lxk
Summary: So... Just what is going to be Kim's married name? Maybe that's not the only question we need to ask. One-shot K/R


**Just read a thread in the forum on the "would Kim take Ron's name"-issue. Here's my response. Just a oneshot. Enjoy.**

**Name Change**

"Ronnie, I'm home!" Kim said as she stepped into her apartment. She smiled. The smell of freshly baked croissants was in the air. Ron stepped out from his kitchen. Technically it was their kitchen, but Kim had never really considered any kitchen to be truly hers.

"Hey, KP. Everything ok down in the 'basement'?" He asked with a knowing smile. Kim responded with a similar smile. Some things had to be said in code nowadays.

"Oh, just fine", she replied. "Betty was really happy when I gave her the wedding invitation. Even got a smile out of Will."

"Wow. Isn't that a sign of the calypso?" Ron asked, smirking a bit at the thought of Will Du smiling.

"He smiles more than that. And I think that's supposed to be the 'a sign of the apocalypse'." Kim said, as she walked toward him and kissed him. "The croissants smell great", she added.

"Then I've earned my pay check for today", Ron said and headed back into the kitchen. He came back out a few minutes later with a basket full of freshly baked goods. Kim snatched one up immediately and had practically finished it all when they both had sat down in the sofa. It tasted heavenly. The croissant, not the sofa.

"What did you do different this time?" She asked. "It didn't taste any different from your last two tries?" Ron shrugged.

"The recipe part is pretty much done. Now all I've got to do is to figure out how they can be made with as few movements as possible. Pop Pop can't make them if his robots can't bake them", he said. Kim smiled. Ron's work as Pop Pop Porter's best chef in the test kitchen always had two parts: figure out how to make it with the cheapest and fewest ingredients, and then figure out if robots could do it.

"I'm sure Vivian can figure out if you can't. I mean, she built-"

"-an almost perfect human replica, I know, I know. But building robots and baking and cooking aren't the same thing. No matter how good she may be at robotics, I never know if they're gonna bake the stuff even half as good as any old human can", Ron interrupted. Sure, Vivian Porter hadn't let him down that much with her robotic cooks, but the few times she did… Even Kim didn't mess up quite like the robots could.

"Anyway, Kim said, getting her purse", I picked up something from city hall on my way home. She placed a piece of paper on the table. Ron picked it up. It was the standard Colorado wedding license. He frowned.

"Aren't we supposed to sign this at the court house or something?" He asked.

"Yeah, but they gave me a form to take a look at. We might as well get this thing down before we get there. You know how you are with forms", Kim said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"That was just… Five times, at most", he said. "It none of them were this important." Kim leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I like your attitude. Now let's see what we've got."

The form wasn't complicated. All of it was stuff they could have guessed would be on there, no sign of any weird questions, like Ron was sure would come up. They filled it all out without a hitch. There was just one last thing left.

The name change form.

Ron looked at Kim, at little hesitant. Things had been a bit stressed ever since they had gotten engaged, and with Kim's stressful job at Global Justice, they had just never gotten around to discussing it. That was why he got a little confused when she picked up the name change form and filled it out. Desired name – Kimberly Ann Stoppable.

"You're… You're really going with my last name?" He asked, a little nervously. She looked back at him.

"Of course. You think I shouldn't?" She looked confused.

"I don't really have anything against it, but… I mean… You've got… you know… You got a really good name right now…" He said, squirming.

"And I'm gonna have a really good name too", Kim said, smiling again. Ron sighed.

"I don't know… It doesn't have the same… oomph to it", He weakly responded. Kim reached out and caressed his cheek.

"What's wrong, Ron?" He bit his lip.

"Don't get me wrong, it's just… I've always loved your name. I mean, you've had it as long as I can remember!" Kim couldn't help but chuckle at the last bit. "And as much as I like my last name, and I do… Kim Possible always sounded so… right. I'm not sure Kim Stoppable sounds as good. I mean, not that I don't want to marry you or anything…" He added the last bit sounding a bit frantic.

"It will, just give it time", Kim said. "Mom got used to being Anne Possible instead of Anne Tiviral, and that was just as big of a change for her and dad. We'll get used to it."

"But people know you, it's a famous name!" Ron said.

"And I'll tell them that isn't my name anymore", Kim said simply.

"I've gotten really, really used to calling you KP, you know!" Ron tried. Kim raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't think you're gonna have to change that", she said.

"Because KS sounds like… a… a snake's mating call or something!" Ron added.

"Or 'Kiss'", Kim tried. Ron stopped and thought about it.

"Ok, that does sound better", he acquiesced as she took his hand.

"What's really the problem, Ron?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Look. When we started doing missions, I was the sidekick, and I was fine with that. Then we became more equal, like partners, and that was even better. But this… it just seems like… You taking my name makes you my sidekick somehow. And I don't like it" Ron said, finally getting it out. Kim chuckled again.

"Well, first of all, I liked us better as equal partners too, and no, I don't like the thought of either of us becoming the other's sidekick again. Secondly, this" she picked up and held the form to Ron's chest, "is something I want to do. I love you, I love your name, and I want to take it as mine. But those two points does not contradict each other. I'm not becoming your sidekick. I'm becoming your partner, your real partner. Just because we will have the same name doesn't change that." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips again.

"You haven't thought about Possible-Stoppable, then?" Ron asked.

"Too many syllables", Kim responded. "If your name was Ron Smith or something, I would have considered it."

"If my name was Ron Smith, I think I would have taken your name", Ron responded. Kim smiled.

"You would have done that?" She asked. Ron nodded.

"Even thought about it now", he replied. "I asked my dad about it. He gave me a lecture on the history of the Stoppable name and family history, so I got the impression he didn't like the idea, especially since if and when Hana gets married, she probably won't keep Stoppable, and that leaves just me and... Well you understand." Kim nodded.

"Just as well. Kim Stoppable might not sound as good to your ears as Kim Possible, but trust me, Ron Possible sounds just as weird to mine." With that, she placed the form back on the table and then kissed her husband-to-be again. In a week they would go down to the court house, sign the papers, and in two weeks time, they would be married.

Still, as Kim got up from the kitchen to go to the bathroom, Ron couldn't shake the feeling that there was something unfair about the whole sitch. Deciding to go with the feeling, he went to his laptop to check a few things out.

The day finally came. Kim and Ron's wedding went by with surprisingly few surprises. No super-villains, except for the ones invited, showed up to screw things up, neither Josh nor Yori started speaking at that "If anyone has any objections"-part – not that they were expected to, and James Possible actually looked very happy instead of threatening. The only thing that might have gotten out of hand was when Drakken discovered just how much he liked doing shots of Bailey's, but thankfully Shego managed to keep him standing upright and relatively silent.

The two newlyweds could hardly believe it when they entered their suite at the Middleton Marriot. Nothing had gone wrong.

"Not even your pants!" Kim exclaimed. "I mean... If there was any time that... I was practically expecting it!"

"Well, so did I, that's why I came prepared", Ron said as he took of his jacket, revealing that not only was he wearing his titanium reinforced belt, he was also wearing not one, but two pairs of titanium reinforced suspenders. Kim giggled as she saw it.

"And here I thought the bride was supposed to be the nervous one", she said as she grabbed Ron's tie and pulled him in for a kiss. "If I had known you could get that paranoid, I would have shifted some of my paranoia onto you."

"Nah," Ron commented and smiled. "You handle paranoia better than I do." He kissed her again and looked back. He couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Mrs. Kimberly Anne Stoppable." He said it again a few times. "You're right, it's starting to sound better every time I say it."

"I told you it would, my dear husband Mr. Ronald Stoppable", Kim replied, wanting to get a chance to say the full phrase. To her surprise, Ron looked away a little as she said it.

"Ah... yeah, KP... or KS, I suppose... That's... That's not really my name anymore."

Kim's face fell. He managed a smile.

"What? What are you-" She remembered their conversation a few weeks earlier. "No. No, Ron, please tell me you didn't..."

"Yeah... I kinda did." Ron said as he smiled weakly. Kim brought her hand up and started rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Ron... not that I mind... at least not in principle.. But I really think you should have talked about this with me first." Ron shrugged a little.

"Well, I.. I wanted it to be a surprise, that's all." Kim continued rubbing her nose.

"That was a really bad idea, Ron. I mean... We talked about this! I'm ok with taking your last name you didn't have to..." She paused. "You didn't think both of us changing our names was going to be needlessly complicated and confusing?"

"Not really", Ron mumbled, starting to feel like he had done a serious blunder.

"You didn't think it was going to be complicated to introduce ourselves as Kim Stoppable and Ron possible? Really?" Kim asked, a bit incredulous. Ron's eyes widened.

"Whoa, no, I didn't take your last name, that's not what I meant!" He exclaimed Kim looked confused at his words.

"You didn't? So... what, you took Stoppable-Possible instead?" She asked. Ron's smile returned.

"I think it's better if you see for yourself." he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Kim took it and looked it over. It was a name change-form similar to what she had filled out. And then she spotted the change.

Desired name.

Ronald Kimberly Stoppable.

Her jaw dropped.

"I figured that if you could take my name.. I could take yours. I mean, I've never had a middle name, and like I said, I've always liked you name, so...." Ron started.

"Ron..." Kim started to say as she was trying to stop her giggling from becoming an outright laughter, "Kimberly is a girl name!" Ron squirmed a little.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it is _now, _but it used to be a boy name too," he managed to get out. Kim couldn't hold it in anymore, as she started laughing like crazy. When she finally stopped, she took Ron's face in her hands.

"Ok, so in my defense, I thought you'd think this was incredibly sweet and romantic and not just hilarious," he said.

"Oh, it's all of those things", Kim replied. "And also a little bit crazy. But, then again, that's why I love you." She pulled him in and kissed him passionately.

"I thought I was just weird", Ron said as the kiss ended.

"I think you just crossed some kind of line, but that's ok", Kim said. "Mr. Ronald Kimberly Stoppable."

"God, I hope I can get used to that!" Ron exclaimed.

"If I can, you can. And I can", Kim said, smiling as their continued life together started of a new phase a bit more equal than either of them had thought... Possible.


End file.
